This invention relates to antibiotic compositions and the use thereof. More particularly, this invention relates to a composition for the delivery of two or more antibiotics, and the use thereof.
In many cases, it is desirable to employ two different antibiotics in the treatment of a bacterial infection, in that such antibiotics may have complementary mechanisms of action that facilitate treatment of the bacterial infection.
The present invention is directed to a new and improved composition that delivers two or more antibiotics, and the use thereof, with the two antibiotics being Tetracycline and Doxycycline.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an antibiotic product for delivering at least two different antibiotics that is comprised of at least three dosage forms each comprised of at least one antibiotic and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, with one of the dosage forms including at least one of the at least two antibiotics and at least one dosage form including at least a second antibiotic of the at least two antibiotics, wherein one of the antibiotics is Tetracycline and the other antibiotic is Doxycycline.
Thus, for example, each of the dosage forms may include two or more antibiotics, or one or two of the dosage forms may include only one of the two or more antibiotics and each of the remaining dosage forms may include only one or more of the different antibiotics or two or more of the antibiotics. Thus, in accordance with this aspect of the invention, there is an antibiotic product for delivering at least two different antibiotics wherein the product includes at least three dosage forms wherein each of the at least two antibiotics is present in at least one of the three dosage forms. In each case, one of the antibiotics is Tetracycline and the other of the antibiotics is Doxycycline.
In a preferred embodiment each of the dosage forms has a different release profile, with one of the dosage forms being an immediate release dosage form.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to treating a bacterial infection by administering to a host in need thereof an antibiotic product as hereinabove and hereinafter described.
Thus, in accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a single or unitary antibiotic product that has contained therein at least three antibiotic dosage forms, each of which has a different release profile, whereby the antibiotic contained in each of the at least three dosage forms is released at different times, and wherein at least one of the dosage forms includes at least Tetracycline and at least one of the dosage forms includes at least Doxycycline. One or more of the dosage forms may include both Tetracycline and Doxycycline.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, the antibiotic product may be comprised of at least four different dosage forms, each of which starts to release the antibiotic contained therein at different times after administration of the antibiotic product.
The antibiotic product generally does not include more than five dosage forms with different release times.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment, the antibiotic product has an overall release profile such that when administered the maximum serum concentration of the total antibiotic released from the product is reached in less than twelve hours, preferably in less than eleven hours. In an embodiment, the maximum serum concentration of the total antibiotic released from the antibiotic product is achieved no earlier than four hours after administration.
In accordance with one preferred embodiment of the invention, one of the at least three dosage forms is an immediate release dosage form whereby initiation of release of antibiotic therefrom is not substantially delayed after administration of the antibiotic product. The second and third of the at least three dosage forms is a delayed dosage form (which may be a pH sensitive or a non-pH sensitive delayed dosage form, depending on the type of antibiotic product), whereby antibiotic released therefrom is delayed until after initiation of release of antibiotic from the immediate release dosage form. More particularly, antibiotic release from the second of the at least two dosage forms achieves a Cmax (maximum serum concentration in the serum) at a time after antibiotic released from the first of the at least three dosage forms achieves a Cmax in the serum, and antibiotic released from the third dosage form achieves a Cmax in the serum after the Cmax of antibiotic released from the second dosage form.
In one embodiment, the second of the at least two dosage forms initiates release of antibiotic contained therein at least one hour after the first dosage form, with the initiation of the release therefrom generally occurring no more than six hours after initiation of release of antibiotic from the first dosage form of the at least three dosage forms.
In general, the immediate release dosage form produces a Cmax for antibiotic released therefrom within from about 0.5 to about 2 hours, with the second dosage form of the at least three dosage forms producing a Cmax for antibiotic released therefrom in no more than about four hours. In general, the Cmax for such second dosage form is achieved no earlier than two hours after administration of the antibiotic product; however, it is possible within the scope of the invention to achieve Cmax in a shorter period of time.
As hereinabove indicated, the antibiotic product may contain at least three or at least four or more different dosage forms. For example, the antibiotic released from the third dosage form reaches a Cmax at a time later than the Cmax is achieved for antibiotic released from each of the first and second dosage forms. In a preferred embodiment, release of antibiotic from the third dosage form is started after initiation of release of antibiotic from both the first dosage form and the second dosage form. In one embodiment, Cmax for antibiotic release from the third dosage form is achieved within eight hours.
In another embodiment, the antibiotic product contains at least four dosage forms, with each of the at least four dosage forms having different release profiles, whereby antibiotic released from each of the at least four different dosage forms achieves a Cmax at a different time.
As hereinabove indicated, in a preferred embodiment, irrespective of whether the antibiotic contains at least three or at least four different dosage forms each with a different release profile, Cmax for all the antibiotic released from the antibiotic product is achieved in less than twelve hours, and more generally is achieved in less than eleven hours.
In a preferred embodiment, the antibiotic product is a once a day product, whereby after administration of the antibiotic product, no further product is administered during the day; i.e., the preferred regimen is that the product is administered only once over a twenty-four hour period. Thus, in accordance with the present invention, there is a single administration of an antibiotic product with the antibiotic being released in a manner such that overall antibiotic release is effected with different release profiles in a manner such that the overall Cmax for the antibiotic product is reached in less than twelve hours. The term single administration means that the total antibiotic administered over a twenty-four hour period is administered at the same time, which can be a single tablet or capsule or two or more thereof, provided that they are administered at essentially the same time.
Thus in accordance with an aspect of the invention, there is provided a single dosage antibiotic product comprised of at least three antibiotic dosage forms each having a different release profile with each of the dosage forms including at least one of Tetracycline or Doxycycline and at least one of the three dosage forms including at least Tetracycline and at least one of the dosage forms including at least Doxycycline. Each of the dosage forms of antibiotic in a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier may have one or more antibiotics.
It is to be understood that when it is disclosed herein that a dosage form initiates release after another dosage form, such terminology means that the dosage form is designed and is intended to produce such later initiated release. It is known in the art, however, notwithstanding such design and intent, some xe2x80x9cleakagexe2x80x9d of antibiotic may occur. Such xe2x80x9cleakagexe2x80x9d is not xe2x80x9creleasexe2x80x9d as used herein.
If at least four dosage forms are used, the fourth of the at least four dosage form may be a sustained release dosage form or a delayed release dosage form. If the fourth dosage form is a sustained release dosage form, even though Cmax of the fourth dosage form of the at least four dosage forms is reached after the Cmax of each of the other dosage forms is reached, antibiotic release from such fourth dosage form may be initiated prior to or after release from the second or third dosage form.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an antibiotic composition that is a mixture of antibiotic compositions or dosage forms wherein said composition contains a first composition or dosage form comprising a first antibiotic and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier; a second composition or dosage form comprising the first antibiotic and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier; a third composition or dosage form comprising a second antibiotic different from the first antibiotic and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier; and a fourth composition or dosage form comprising the second antibiotic and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier; wherein the second and third compositions each have a release profile that provides a maximum serum concentration of the first antibiotic released from the second composition and a maximum serum concentration for the second antibiotic released from the third composition at a time after the first antibiotic released from the first composition reaches a maximum serum concentration, and wherein the fourth composition has a release profile that provides for a maximum serum concentration of the second antibiotic released from the fourth composition at a time after the antibiotics released from the second and third compositions reach a maximum serum concentration. The first antibiotic is one of Tetracycline or Doxycycline and the second antibiotic is the other of Tetracycline or Doxycycline.
In one embodiment, the release profiles of the second and third composition are such that the maximum serum concentration of the first antibiotic released from the second composition, and the maximum serum concentration of the second antibiotic released from the third composition are reached at approximately the same time, or where the first antibiotic reaches a maximum serum concentration before or after the second antibiotic reaches a maximum serum concentration.
In effect, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a first pulse in which a first antibiotic reaches a maximum serum concentration, a second pulse wherein a further dosage of the first antibiotic, and an initial dosage of the second antibiotic reach a maximum serum concentration at a time after the first pulse of the first antibiotic reaches a maximum serum concentration, and a third pulse wherein an additional dosage of the second antibiotic reaches a maximum serum concentration at a time after the maximum serum concentration is reached for each of the first and second antibiotic dosages provided in the second pulse.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the first dosage of the first antibiotic achieves a maximum serum concentration within four hours after administration of the antibiotic composition; the second dosage of the first antibiotic and the first dosage of the second antibiotic each reach a maximum serum concentration within four to eight hours after administration of the antibiotic composition; and the second dosage of the second antibiotic reaches a maximum serum concentration within twelve hours after administration of the antibiotic composition.
Thus, in accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an antibiotic composition that includes four different dosage forms, with the first dosage form providing an initial dosage of a first antibiotic, the second dosage form providing a further dosage of the first antibiotic; the third dosage form providing an initial dosage of a second antibiotic; and the fourth dosage form providing an additional dosage of the second antibiotic, wherein the antibiotics released from the second and third dosage forms reach a maximum serum concentration at a time after the antibiotic released from the first dosage form reaches a maximum serum concentration, and the antibiotic released from the fourth dosage form reaching a maximum serum concentration at a time after the times at which the antibiotics released from each of the first, second, and third dosage forms reach a maximum serum concentration.
In one embodiment of the invention, the first dosage form provides for immediate release, the second and third dosage forms provide for a delayed release (pH or non pH dependent, with the second dosage form preferably being a pH dependent release), and the fourth dosage form provides for pH dependent or non pH dependent release preferably non pH dependent release.
In formulating the antibiotic composition of the present invention, which contains four different dosage forms, as hereinabove described, the first dosage form generally contains from about 30 percent to about 80 percent of the first antibiotic; the second dosage form contains from about 30 percent to about 80 percent of the first antibiotic; the third dosage form contains from about 30 percent to about 80 percent of the second antibiotic, and the fourth antibiotic dosage form contains from about 30 percent to about 80 percent of the second antibiotic. In formulating a composition comprised of such four dosage forms or units, each unit or dosage form is present in an amount of at least 20 percent by weight, with each dosage form or unit being present in the overall composition in an amount that generally does not exceed 60 percent by weight.
Each of the first and second dosage forms include from 20% to 80% of the total dosage of the first antibiotic to be provided by the composition, and each of the first and second dosage forms may include the same or different dosages of the first antibiotic.
Each of the third and fourth dosage forms include from 20% to 80% of the total dosage of the second antibiotic to be delivered by the composition, and each of the third and fourth units may have the same or different dosages of the antibiotic.
In formulating an antibiotic product in accordance with the invention, in one embodiment, the immediate release dosage form of the product generally provides from about 20% to about 50% of the total dosage of antibiotic to be delivered by the product, with such immediate release dosage form generally providing at least 25% of the total dosage of the antibiotic to be delivered by the product. In many cases, the immediate release dosage form provides from about 20% to about 30% of the total dosage of antibiotic to be delivered by the product; however, in some cases it may be desirable to have the immediate release dosage form provide for about 45% to about 50% of the total dosage of antibiotic to be delivered by the product.
The remaining dosage forms deliver the remainder of the antibiotic. If more than one delayed release dosage form is used, in one embodiment, each of the delayed release dosage forms may provide about equal amounts of antibiotic; however, they may also be formulated so as to provide different amounts.
In one embodiment, where the composition contains one immediate release component and two delayed release components, the immediate release component provides from 20% to 35% (preferably 20% to 30%), by weight, of the total antibiotic; where there is three delayed release components, the immediate release component provides from 15% to 30%, by weight, of the total antibiotic; and where there are four delayed release components, the immediate release component provides from 10% to 25%, by weight, of the total antibiotic.
With respect to the delayed release components, where there are two delayed release components, the first delayed release component (the one released earlier in time) provides from 30% to 60%, by weight, of the total antibiotic provided by the two delayed release components with the second delayed release component providing the remainder of the antibiotic.
Where there are three delayed release components, the earliest released component provides 20% to 35% by weight of the total antibiotic provided by the three delayed release components, the next in time delayed release component provides from 20% to 40%, by weight, of the antibiotic provided by the three delayed release components and the last in time providing the remainder of the antibiotic provided by the three delayed release components.
When there are four delayed release components, the earliest delayed release component provides from 15% to 30%, by weight, the next in time delayed release component provides from 15% to 30%, the next in time delayed release component provides from 20% to 35%, by weight, and the last in time delayed release component provides from 20% to 35%, by weight, in each case of the total antibiotic provided by the four delayed release components.
The overall composition includes each of the antibiotics in a therapeutically effective amount. The specific amount(s) is dependant on the antibiotic used, the disease or infection to be treated, and the number of times of day that the composition is to be administered.
The antibiotic composition of the present invention may be administered for example, by any one of the following routes of administration: sublingual, transmucosal, transdermal, parenteral, oral, preferably by oral administration.
The antibiotic product of the present invention, as hereinabove described, may be formulated for administration by a variety of routes of administration. For example, the antibiotic product may be formulated in a way that is suitable for topical administration; administration in the eye or the ear; rectal or vaginal administration; as nose drops; by inhalation; as an injectable; or for oral administration. In a preferred embodiment, the antibiotic product is formulated in a manner such that it is suitable for oral administration.
For example, in formulating the antibiotic product for topical administration, such as by application to the skin, the at least two different dosage forms, each of which contains an antibiotic, may be formulated for topical administration by including such dosage forms in an oil-in-water emulsion, or a water-in-oil emulsion. In such a formulation, the immediate release dosage form is in the continuous phase, and the delayed release dosage form is in a discontinuous phase. The formulation may also be produced in a manner for delivery of three dosage forms as hereinabove described. For example, there may be provided an oil-in-water-in-oil emulsion, with oil being a continuous phase that contains the immediate release component, water dispersed in the oil containing a first delayed release dosage form, and oil dispersed in the water containing a third delayed release dosage form.
It is also within the scope of the invention to provide an antibiotic product in the form of a patch, which includes antibiotic dosage forms having different release profiles, as hereinabove described.
In addition, the antibiotic product may be formulated for use in the eye or ear or nose, for example, as a liquid emulsion. For example, the dosage form may be coated with a hydrophobic polymer whereby a dosage form is in the oil phase of the emulsion, and a dosage form may be coated with hydrophilic polymer, whereby a dosage form is in the water phase of the emulsion.
Furthermore, the antibiotic product with at least three different dosage forms with different release profiles may be formulated for rectal or vaginal administration, as known in the art. This may take the form of a cream or emulsion, or other dissolvable dosage form similar to those used for topical administration.
As a further embodiment, the antibiotic product may be formulated for use in inhalation therapy by coating the particles and micronizing the particles for inhalation.
In a preferred embodiment, the antibiotic product is formulated in a manner suitable for oral administration. Thus, for example, for oral administration, each of the dosage forms may be used as a pellet or a particle, with a pellet or particle then being formed into a unitary pharmaceutical product, for example, in a capsule, or embedded in a tablet, or suspended in a liquid for oral administration.
Alternatively, in formulating an oral delivery system, each of the dosage forms of the product may be formulated as a tablet, with each of the tablets being put into a capsule to produce a unitary antibiotic product. Thus, for example, antibiotic products may include a first dosage form in the form of a tablet that is an immediate release tablet, and may also include two or more additional tablets, each of which provides for a delayed release of the antibiotic, as hereinabove described, whereby the Cmax of the antibiotic released from each of the tablets is reached at different times, with the Cmax of the total antibiotic released from the antibiotic product being achieved in less than twelve hours.
The formulation of an antibiotic product including at least three dosage forms with different release profiles for different routes of administration is deemed to be within the skill of the art from the teachings herein. As known in the art, with respect to delayed release, the time of release can be controlled by the concentration of antibiotics in the coating and/or the thickness of the coating.
As hereabove indicated, the first and second antibiotics employed in the antibiotic composition may be a wide variety of products. In one embodiment, the combination of first and second antibiotics that are used in the composition may be, for example, a penicillin and an aminoglycoside, such as gentamycin, tobramicin, amikacin or vancomycin. Another antibiotic composition that may be employed is a combination of a sulfonamide, such as sulfamethoxasol, which would be combined with trimethoporim. In a preferred embodiment, the first and second, antibiotics are different antibiotics and each is from a different class of antibiotic.
The immediate release portion of this system can be a mixture of ingredients that breaks down quickly after administration to release the antibiotic. This can take the form of either a discrete pellet or granule that is mixed in with, or compressed with, the other three components.
The materials to be added to the antibiotics for the immediate release component can be, but are not limited to, microcrystalline cellulose, corn starch, pregelatinized starch, potato starch, rice starch, sodium carboxymethyl starch, hydroxypropylcellulose, hydroxypropylmethylcellulose, hydroxyethylcellulose, ethylcellulose, chitosan, hydroxychitosan, hydroxymethylatedchitosan, cross-linked chitosan, cross-linked hydroxymethyl chitosan, maltodextrin, mannitol, sorbitol, dextrose, maltose, fructose, glucose, levulose, sucrose, polyvinylpyrrolidone (PVP), acrylic acid derivatives (Carbopol, Eudragit, etc.), polyethylene glycols, such a low molecular weight PEGs (PEG2000-10000) and high molecular weight PEGs (Polyox) with molecular weights above 20,000 daltons.
It may be useful to have these materials present in the range of 1.0 to 60% (W/W).
In addition, it may be useful to have other ingredients in this system to aid in the dissolution of the drug, or the breakdown of the component after ingestion or administration. These ingredients can be surfactants, such as sodium lauryl sulfate, sodium monoglycerate, sorbitan monooleate, sorbitan monooleate, polyoxyethylene sorbitan monooleate, glyceryl monostearate, glyceryl monooleate, glyceryl monobutyrate, one of the non-ionic surfactants such as the Pluronic line of surfactants, or any other material with surface active properties, or any combination of the above.
These materials may be present in the rate of 0.05-15% (W/W).
The components in this composition are the same immediate release unit, but with additional polymers integrated into the composition, or as coatings over the pellet or granule.
Materials that can be used to obtain a delay in release suitable for this component of the invention can be, but are not limited to, polyethylene glycol (PEG) with molecular weight above 4,000 daltons (Carbowax, Polyox), waxes such as white wax or bees wax, paraffin, acrylic acid derivatives (Eudragit), propylene glycol, and ethylcellulose.
Typically these materials can be present in the range of 0.5-25% (W/W) of this component.
The components in this composition are the same as the immediate release component, but with additional polymers integrated into the composition, or as coatings over the pellet or granule.
The kind of materials useful for this purpose can be, but are not limited to, cellulose acetate pthalate, Eudragit L, and other pthalate salts of cellulose derivatives.
These materials can be present in concentrations from 4-20% (W/W).
The invention will be further described with respect to the following examples; however the scope of the invention is not limited thereby. All percentages stated in this specification are by weight, unless otherwise specified.